The Fairy of Tails
by MogaRoca
Summary: Morgana Solare is a Solar Nature Dragon Slayer with a horrible curse. Any one she loves will die a horrible death. So when she meets the strongest Guild in all of Fiore how will she react? How will her new friends help her break her curse? Rated T for language. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I sniff as tears plop from my eyes. It stings since there are scratches around my eyes. Did I have to cut there? I think pitifully. I've been cutting for a while and I never tried it on my face. Of course it was a big mistake. I am lying down on the forest floor, watching the bloody tears trickle down into a small muddy puddle with my one eye. I know weird right? The other one is still there on my face, but I just can't see out of it. I just hope it doesn't rain tonight. I hate it when it rains, even though it's good for the plants. I moved to the forests when I was only five, I'm 17 now. Oh, and just so you know I'm a Solar Nature Dragon Slayer. I know mouthful right?

I've been depressed for, let's see, 12 years. Ever since my Dragon, Sunmoa, a-abandoned me. I'm also a vegetarian and I hate it when I see meat hanging in store windows. When I move to a new forest, all the animals in that forest become my family. I can communicate with them, like understand their language, thoughts, and moods. Every time I go into town everyone makes fun of me. I guess it's because I dress a little weird. I wear a Black glossy corset and tattered jeans with a long Silver chain hanging from them. I also wear a long Black hooded cloak. I don't stay in the same forest for too long.

I know what you're all thinking: "Where are your parents?" Well, I never knew who my parents were. Sunmoa said they were most likely nice people, since they had such a beautiful little girl. She said that there was a large fire a while ago and that they didn't survive, she found me wandering the burnt streets as a little baby. She knew right then what to call me: Morgana Solare. The reason she called me this was because she said I looked like a Morgan and the town she was in was called Solar Port.

Just thinking about Sunmoa makes the tears come out even more. I hear a snuffling coming from above my head and I look up to see a happy sight. My pet Wolf, Sven, stares at me with his Silver eyes. I ruffle his Black fur and sit up. He stares at my wrists and licks them clean of the blood. I giggle softly as he licks my face. "Come on." I say standing up. "Let's go into town."

I pull on my cloak and grab my bag. It's pretty big; it was made for holding dirty things, like shoes, plants, or even clothes. I use it for holding my Jewel, food, and books that I manage to pick up. I pull the spiked collar from the bag and place it around Sven's neck. "There you go, my handsome boy." He licks my nose and we walk out of the woods.

* * *

I pull items off their shelves in the store. I'm looking for a good hairbrush, my old one broke a while ago. "Oi, Lucy!" a voice pierces my ears and I stiffen. That voice sounds… familiar? No, just my imagination. I look around the corner of a display shelf and cock an eyebrow. A girl with Blonde hair in a White and Blue outfit is holding a few shampoos, while a boy with Rosy Pink hair runs over to her. My mouth drops when I see the Blue cat flying above his head.

I look over to Sven. "The cat can fly like you Sven." I whisper. Sven growls and kneads his paws uneasily. I turn back around and see the girl smacking the boy with the shampoos. I stifle a snicker and move back to the hairbrushes. Sven gives a little bark and I turn towards him. "What's the matter?" I ask. He moves his ears and twitches his whiskers. _They are from a guild_, he says. "A guild?" I ask. _The Pink one is a Dragon Slayer_. My eyes widen and a gasp echoes from my throat. "Are you sure?" I ask. But, Sven's eyes aren't on me anymore. I stiffen and stand straight up. "It's nice to stare, you know."

I turn and the girl with Blonde hair stiffens. "Sorry," she says, scratching her arm. "How'd you know I was there?" I look at her like 'it's pretty obvious.' "I smelled you." I reply. A sweat drop appears on her head. "R-really?"

"Yes, you smell of…" I take a whiff of her hair. "Strawberries and bananas."

She blushes and smiles. "Wow, I only thought Natsu could do that." I cock an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" she points to the Pink haired man and sighs. "That idiot over there." I stare with awe. "Really? Can you introduce us?"

"Us?"

"Yes, my Wolf and I."

The girl looks behind me and shivers. "O-okay. My name's Lucy, by the way." She holds out a hand and I take it hesitantly. "Morgana."

Lucy lets me go and brings me over to 'Natsu.' "Natsu," she says "this is Morgana. And…"

"This is Sven." I say sidestepping so he can see Sven. Natsu grins and I notice his extra-long canines. **Just like mine!** I realize.

"Cool to meet'cha!" Natsu cackles. "This is my partner Happy." Natsu says nudging the Blue cat. "Aye~" the cat says. I smile, not at all surprised. "Nice to meet you both." Sven yips in agreement.

"So what Guild are ya in?" Natsu asks. I look into his eyes and blush. **W-what am I feeling?** His eyes are a really pretty shade of the color Black. I blink rapidly and look away. "I am not in any Guild." I say softly.

"WHAT?!" Natsu roars. "Come on!" he grabs hold of my wrist and runs out of the shop door. I cry out in shock. Lucy, Happy, and Sven follow behind, not as quickly. After a couple of seconds Natsu stops and I crash into his side. I groan and am about to snap at him until I see where he brought me. It's huge and new and beautiful. I widen my eyes at the strange symbol on the banner at the top of the building. I swear I could've seen** that** before. I hear panting and turn to see Lucy, Happy, and Sven come up. Lucy and Happy pant but Sven seems quite content. He comes over to me and nuzzles my hand. _Are you ok?_

"Yes," I reply and pat his head.

"Natsu!" Lucy cries "You didn't need to run so fast! You could've killed Morgana!"

"Thank you for your concern Lucy, but I'm fine." I say. Lucy nods and gives a glare towards Natsu. "Well, Morgana welcome to Fairy Tail!" I look back up at the open building. "Fairy Tail?" Lucy nods. "Yep, the best Guild in all of Fiore." I grin.

"But, what am I doing here?" I ask. Natsu looks confused.

"Didn't you say you've never been in a Guild?" he asks. I nod "Yes, but-"

"Well I'm givin' you your chance!" I look back at him and Lucy. "Y-you mean… you want me in your Guild?"

"We don't want you, we need you." Lucy says, grabbing my hands. "So, will you?"

"Huh?" I ask.

Natsu rolls his eyes. "Do you want to join Fairy Tail or not?" I blink and pull away from Lucy. "I c-can't." I say and begin to walk off. I hear footsteps behind me and suddenly a warm hand grabs onto my shoulder. I turn. "Whad'ya mean you can't?" asks Natsu. A heated look in his eyes.

I look down at the ground. "I'm no good. Where ever I go… people just hate me, okay? That's why I'm no good." I feel the tears begin to dribble down my cheeks and I rip away from Natsu's firm grip. "Wait Morgana!" Happy calls out. But too late, I'm running away from the Guild, Sven at my heels.

* * *

_Why couldn't we have stayed?_ Sven asks as I push my face into his fur.

"I bring bad luck wherever I go." I say between sobs. _I smelled them, Mo. They were ready to take anything. Even the bad luck._

I look up at him and wipe away some stinging tears_. They were ready to love you_. I widen my eyes and look away. Sven crawls closer to me_. Mo, how long have we been friends?_ I sniff, "11 years_." Exactly, have I ever lied to you?_ I shake my head and sniff again. Sven licks at my elbow and I wrap him in a bear hug. "I'm sorry." I say.

_I'm okay, as long as you're okay_. I nod again and stand up, patting the dirt from my jeans. "I suppose I should go and apologize." I say. _Yes, I suppose_. _But not now, tomorrow_. I smile and curl up next to Sven. We both fall asleep like that.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2~

Sven and I walk out of the forest. We won't be going back in there for a while. I ruffle Sven's fur and he looks up at me. "Ready?" I ask. He nods and unfurls his wings. 12 feet long and a dusty Brown-Black color. I crawl onto his back and he flies into the air.

People gape at us when we land. I try not to, but I listen to their whisperings and taunting.

"…that's that Witch girl..."

"…the one who killed her parents..."

"…I hear if you look at her, you'll turn into dust."

I walk towards the Fairy Tail Guild building, trying my very best to hold my head up. _You're walking weird,_ Sven snickers. "Shut up." I mumble.

* * *

I stand just outside the entrance to the Guild. My heart beats faster and faster and I swallow the lump in my throat. I hesitantly enter the Guild.

I guess people just don't wander into the Guild, because everyone stops what they're doing and stare at me. I smile meekly and try to find Natsu and Lucy. Instead I come in contact with sharp steely eyes. I flinch back from the gaze. "Can I help you?" asks the owner of the eyes. I look up at her and nod slowly. She wears armor and has Scarlet colored hair that goes just above her waist.

"I-I'm looking for Natsu and L-Lucy…" I stammer. She glares down at me. "I just want to say sorry for yesterday." I look back up and am shocked to see the woman smiling. She holds out a hand and I take it numbly. "I am Erza Scarlet, Armor Requip Mage."

"Morgana Solare, Solar Nature Dr-" I swallow "Mage."

Erza smiles and leads me to a table in the far corner of the Guild. Natsu and Lucy are there, but another man also accompanies them. "Hi, Lucy." I say. She looks up and smiles. "Morgana! I didn't think I'd see you again." She takes hold of my hand and nudges Natsu. Only then did I realize he is sleeping and using Happy as a pillow.

"W-what's wrong?" Natsu mumbles, yawning.

"Morgana's here!" she exclaims. "At least attempt to look presentable."

Natsu looks up and smirks. "Knew ya couldn't stay away for long!" He leaps from his seat and rushes over to me. Sven wags his tail at the sight of Happy. "Natsu-san," I say, grasping onto his hands. "I wanted to apologize for my actions yesterday. I was just upset."

Natsu smiles widely and just chuckles. "That's okay Morgana! It was a lot to take in at that one point in time." I nod and Sven tugs at my cloak_. Tell them already_, he growls.

"Oh, yes. Natsu-san, Lucy, I would love to become a member of Fairy Tail." I say. Natsu's and Lucy's eyes light up in excitement. "Really?" asks Lucy. I nod and she squeals as she throws her arms around me. "Let's go talk to Master." Lucy says. She pulls me over to the bar where a White haired woman cleans the counter top.

"Mirajane!" Lucy says letting me go. "Where is Master?" The woman, Mirajane, shakes her head. "Oh, Lucy, he went on a mission to Orocula. I thought you knew." Lucy frowns, and then her happy smile reappears. "Mira-san can you give Mo-san her Fairy mark?"

Mirajane looks at me, not with disgust but with intrigue. She walks forward, so that she's standing in front of me. "What's your name, girl?" she asks sweetly. I swallow. "Morgana Solare, ma'am." Mirajane smiles and takes hold of my hands. "She's a good one, Lucy-san, I like her already." Lucy beams and I suddenly feel a light pressure on my head. I look up and see Happy grinning back down at me.

"Are you gonna become a Fairy Tail Mage, Mo?" he asks, patting my head. I nod and he grins even wider. "Yeah!" He leaps into the air and begins to do summersaults. "Mo's gonna be in the Guild, Mo's gonna be in the Guild~"

I giggle at his actions. I look over to the Black haired man from earlier and grin. "Hello." I say, holding out my hand. "What is your name?" He grins and takes my hand. "Gray Fullbuster. This is Juvia Loxar." I look behind him and see a girl that I didn't see earlier. Her cerulean hair is curled and she wears a strange blue nun dress and a blue cap. Her pale skin is milky white compared to Gray's tan skin. "H-hello," she stammers. I smile at her Russian-Spanish accent. It reminds me of Sunmoa. "How d-do y-you d-do?" I ask, embarrassed by all the attention. "Quite well, thank you." Juvia smiles warmly and I grin back.

"Well, enough of the pleasantries. You'll have plenty of time for that later." Mirajane says, grabbing hold of my shoulders. "Now then, where should we put your mark?" I look at Mirajane questioningly. "Oh, you see every member has a different place for their marks. See?" Mirajane points to Lucy's hand and she holds it up. Natsu turns and the mark is on his shoulder. I smile brightly and remove my cloak. "I would like my mark right here." I point to my chest, right over my heart. Mirajane nods and pulls out a strange handle with a rubber pad at the end. "Now this won't hurt a bit." Mirajane says and she presses the end with the rubber against my chest. A flash of light temporarily blinds me and I blink rapidly.

"All done!" Mirajane says. She holds up a handheld mirror to my chest. I stare in awe. A dark green pendant with brown outlining is tattooed just above my breast. "Whoa." I breathe. I touch my skin and am surprised; it feels just like my skin did originally. "I guess I need to go clothes shopping for appropriate attire." I look towards the small group around me. "Thank you so much." I say. Sven barks happily. "I guess I will see you all tomorrow." And with that I walk out of the guild.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3~

I walk up to the mission board and swallow. This is my first time walking into the guild since my 'new wardrobe' search. A black rubber band keeps my long highlighted hair outta my face. I wear a dark green top that has a few rips in it with one long sleeve that flares out at the wrist; my other side is completely bare so that my shoulder and chest are revealed. I bought a black eye patch to cover my useless eye. I wear regular brown torn cargo shorts with a metal belt and Sven talked me into getting a few piercings on my ears. I wear bandage gloves that have the tips cut off. At the store I saw the coolest Dragon pendant necklace, so I bought it and wear it around my neck, like a good luck charm.

My eye scans the papers and documents that cover the board. I sigh and look over at Sven. He grins up at me and I suck in my cheeks. "This is going to be harder than I thought." I grumble.

A hand taps my shoulder and I turn. "Um, excuse me Miss, could you please-"

"Lucy it's me!" I exclaim. Lucy's eyes widen and a smile creeps onto her face.

"Morgana? I didn't recognize you!" she exclaims. I smile and turn back towards the board.

"Thanks Lucy, I don't really want to look recognizable. I mean, I want to have a fresh new start." I say. Lucy nods vigorously and then smacks her head. "Oh, I forgot to tell you!"

I look at her in confusion. "Natsu asked me to come over here and look for you! We want you to come with us on our Mission!"

I blink and then smile brightly. "Really, Lucy? You want me to come?"

Lucy nods and clasps my hands. "Then I'll do it!" I say.

Lucy runs back towards apparently where Natsu is sitting and I sigh. _Our first mission_, Sven says. I scratch his ears. "Yes, I am looking forward to it."

A few seconds after my statement a Pink haired Mage runs up to me, pulling me into a huge bear hug. "Moooooooo-chaaaaaaan!" he yells, hugging me tightly.

"H-hel-lo Na-Natsu-san…" I gasp. He releases me and looks me in the eyes, causing me to blush.

"Come back to the Guild later today. We'll all leave for the station together." He says. I nod and try to remember. _Guild, later, today, remember_, Sven whispers.

"Shut up." I hiss under my breath.

"Huh?" Natsu gives me a confused expression. I shake my head and apologize.

"I will be here, Natsu-kun."

Natsu gives me a hug goodbye and I head out of the Guild. Before I leave I'm stopped by a gentle touch. I turn and see the woman in Blue, Juvia Loxar. She looks at me sheepishly and I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, Juvia?" I ask.

"U-uh, J-Juvia would l-like t-to become M-Morgana-chan's f-friend…" she stutters, rubbing her index fingers together. I smile and clasp her hands.

"Okay, Juvia!" I say. She smiles and I let her go. "Let's meet up for coffee or tea, okay?"

"Y-yes, Juvia would like t-that a lot." She replies. I smile warmly and we say our good-byes.

Perhaps coming to this Guild wasn't a bad Idea after all.

* * *

I look at the piece of paper in my hands. Fairy Hills… Where on Earth am I supposed to find a place like that? It sounds a little prissy. I shake my head and look back at the paper. _Are we lost?_ Sven asks. I glare at him then the paper.

"No, not lost, just misplaced. That's all." I retort. Sven chuckles and stiffens. His ears lower and I look at where he's staring. A little girl with Blue hair in two long pigtails watches us from a little ways away. I swallow and take a step back. So does the girl. I cock my head and testily take another step back. With this the little girl rushes forward and tackles me in a hug.

"Oof!" I cough as we land on the ground.

"You're her!" the girl cries, tears in her eyes. I blink, confused.

"Her, what?" I ask.

"The new Member!" the girl exclaims.

"Wendy!" we both look up and see a white female cat fly over our heads. "Wendy, you know better than that." The cat exclaims while she lands. I stare at her white wings.

"You're just like Happy!" I exclaim.

The she-cat ignores me as she scolds 'Wendy.' "Wendy Marvel, you should know better than to attack a defenseless civilian!"

"But she's not a civilian, Charle!" Wendy says. "She's the newest member of Fairy Tail."

Charle the cat looks back at me with a distasteful expression. "I suppose you are Morgana Solare?"

I nod my head slowly and Charle sighs. "Were you looking for your apartment at Fairy Hills?"

I nod. "How did you know?"

Charle smirks. "Pretty much every Fairy female lives up there. I'm surprised you've never heard of it."

I sheepishly grin. "Do you think you could give me directions?"

A sweat drop appears on Charle's head and she mushroom-sighs.

"It's just that way and to the left. It's kinda hard if you don't know where to look." Wendy interrupts.

"T-thank you." I stammer, getting up. I dust myself off and Sven growls at Charle, who just shakes her head.

"Goodbye!" Wendy says waving. I wave back and follow the directions she gave me_. Just that way and to the left, so helpful,_ Sven grumbles. I give him a questioning look. "What's eating you?" I ask_. Nothing, just drop it_, Sven huffs. I feel hurt but don't say anything else.

When we reach the building I go to the front door and swallow. I have no idea where I'm going.

"Hey." I spin around and see a woman with Brown corkscrew hair and a blue bra walking towards me. "You must be the newest member of Fairy Tail." She says.

I nod and she grins. "I'm Cana, what's your name?" I flinch away from her heavy breath. It smells of alcohol.

"I-I'm Morgana S-Solare…" I say. Cana chuckles and pats my back.

"Damn girl, you stutter just as much as Juvia did when she first joined!" Cana exclaims. I blush a little and see a familiar sight.

"Isn't that Miss Scarlet?" I ask, pointing to the Red headed Armor Mage.

"Yep!" Cana chirps. "I take it you met her already?" I nod and Cana chuckles again.

"You get around fast, girlie. Well, if you ever are in any trouble, just tell Auntie Cana, 'kay?"

I look at her confused, but nod in agreement. As she walks away Sven pulls at my coat. _She smelled weird_, he grumbles.

"Everyone smells weird to you." I reply and walk over to where Erza sits.

She hardly looks up from the book she is reading. I bend over a bit to see the cover. _Ancient Armor Techniques_, by Katana Livonia.

"It's a relatively new book." I straighten up at the sound of Erza's voice.

"A-ah, Miss Scarlet." I say. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your reading, I just had a question…"

Erza smiles and closes her book. "First of all, you can call me Erza. And second, what can I help you with?"

I swallow and fidget with my crumpled paper. "I might need some help getting around Fairy Hills and I was wondering if you could help me…"

Erza stands up, her book tucked under her arm. "I will help you; do not worry about a thing. Now, where is your room?" I give her my paper and she reads the scribbles indented on the paper.

"Follow me." She states and walks down one of the hallways. I quickly follow her, Sven at our heels. We walk for a little while until we reach a staircase. "Just go up those stairs. Your room will be to the left."

"Thank you." I say. Sven and I walk up the stairs and soon we reach our new room. I open the door with a key and gasp at the sight. "It's beautiful!" I exclaim.

The room is large and has a sort of gothic style to it. On the far left corner is a wall with assorted pictures of nature and plants. On the window sill sits five potted plants, a few more are scattered around the room. I flop onto the bed and sigh. Sven sniffs some of the flowers and sneezes. I giggle and he leaps on the bed and lies next to me.

_Are you happy?_ He asks me. I nod and scratch his ears. "What would I ever do without you?" I sigh. Sven stiffens and a growl rumbles in his throat. I look at him and at the door. I rush to it and open the door before the visitor knocks.

"Oh, Juvia-chan!" I exclaim. "How are you? Oh, please come in."

I step aside so she can enter. Sven yips and leaps out the open window.

"Did Juvia anger him?" Juvia asks.

"No, of course not." I say. "He's just been a little… cranky."

Juvia smiles and we sit down at the dark Green couch. "So, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"A-ah… Juvia just wanted to see how Mo-chan was doing in her new room…" Juvia looks into her lap and blushes.

"Juvia?" I ask "Do you like Gray?"

Juvia's face brightens as she looks up. "Oh, yes! Juvia loves Gray-sama!" she cries.

I sweat drop. "Does he like you back?"

The air becomes frosty. "N-no… at least Juvia thinks no… But she will do anything for Gray-sama!" she says.

I smile sadly and clasp onto her hands. "Don't worry one bit, Juvia! I know Gray likes you, don't give up hope, okay?"

Juvia smiles. "If Mo-chan says so."

We stand up and I bid Juvia farewell.

As I walk through the streets a few people glare at me and I look away, hurt. As I walk past a window I see a big bouquet of wilted flowers. I press my palm to the window and sigh. The flowers immediately flourish and regain their beautiful colors. I smile and walk away from the window.

I decide to stop by the market to get some food for myself and Sven.

After I pay for my groceries I walk back to my apartment.

"Hey, Mo!"

I stop in my tracks and turn. "Oh, hello Natsu-san." I say.

"Hey, ready for the Mission?" he asks.

I cock an eyebrow. "Oh, where are the others?"

"Well, that ice pervert's went to go look for Juvia and Lucy went on a two person mission with Erza, something about having more pay then this one."

"Oh, I see. Well what was the Mission again?"

Happy pulls a rolled up sheet from his green pack and places it in my hands. I unfold the parchment and read the words.

HELP NEEDED:

ORCEON CITY

PAY: 200,000 JEWEL

PLEASE SOMEONE HELP US! A LARGE GROUP OF

MONSTERS HAVE INVADED OUR VILLAGE AND

WILL NOT LEAVE!

I look up to Natsu. "When do we leave?"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4~

Natsu, Happy, and I walk through the green forests of Contago. The city before Orceon. I breathe deeply. The delicious scent of the woods fills my nose.

"Watcha doin' Mo?" Happy asks.

"I'm smelling the air. It's good for you." I reply.

Happy takes a deep breath and smiles. "It smells like you!"

I sweat drop and nod. "I-I suppose so…"

"Hey Mo?"

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Where's your Wolf, Sven?"

I stop and so does Natsu and Happy. "I can't really answer that."

Natsu cocks his head and grins. "I'm sure he's fine, wherever he is!"

I nod and blush. "Of course Natsu-kun!"

We continue our trek through the woods, but my mind keeps wandering to Sven. Where is he?

* * *

SVEN'S P.O.V.

The wind ripples through Sven's black fur. He snarls at the thoughts of that pathetic excuse for a Dragon Slayer.

'If he even lays one finger on her…'

Sven of course is talking about Natsu Dragneel. Sven had smelled him earlier. It was not surprising to find out that he wanted Morgana. But as her protector, Sven cannot let him get too close to her. Plus, it would break Morgana's heart to have another loved one die.

His time is coming. Oh yes, it's coming. Sven is scared, who else wouldn't be. The mighty Nature Dragon, Sunmoa, had told him that he was fading. If Sven got even into one large fight, he would be history. Even a tiny knick on the paw can be fatal.

Sven sneezes. 'I cannot tell Mo, it would kill her.'

A sharp smell makes him struggle to stay aloft. 'What the…?'

The sharp smell presses against his nose and he sneezes. 'Might as well check it out.'

Sven's powerful wing strokes bring him towards one of the tall mountains that are scattered across Fiore.

* * *

MO'S P.O.V.

I watch the clouds pass over my head. Natsu said we should take a break, so he and Happy went fishing. Though I told them that it was a cruel sport, Happy somehow convinced me. I sigh and unconcously pluck some grass off the hill and eat it.

"Oh, dear. This forest is very dry." I say.

I climb up to my feet and place my hands above my head.

"Solar Dragon replenishment!"

A green light forms above me and I spread my hands. The light oozes into the ground and quickly fades away. The shrubs and trees around me slowly move and seem to be shaking. I collapse to the ground and brace my hands against the grass.

"Solar wave." I whisper.

The grass glows and becomes a vibrant green again.

I lie back down and smile. The soft grass tickles my skin.

"Morgana!"

I look up into the sky. "Happy!"

He lands on my head, his green pack in his paws. "We got fish!"

I smile. "Where's Natsu?"

"He said he had to get something."

I lift Happy from my head and set him the grass. He purrs and rolls around. I laugh and lie flat out again. That's when I saw it.

"Is that Sven?" I ask.

Happy looks up along with me.

"W-wait… why's he flying so strangely?"

Sven speeds down to the ground and I panic. "Leaf Tornado!"

The green light glows around my fingertips and in the blink of an eye more than a thousand leaves sprout into a whirlwind. The reach up to Sven and clutch him tightly so that he falls to the ground with a soft thud. I run towards him and stare in horror.

"Sven…" I breathe.

Hundreds of cuts cover his body. His eyes are halfway lidded and he whimpers.

"Sven, Sven stay with me!" I scream.

I quickly grow some herbs and flowers. I press the plants into his wounds and he howls in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" I whisper.

Once I've applied the plants I wrap my arms around Sven's neck.

"Sven please don't leave me!" I sob into his fur.

_Mo… I got you something…_

I pull away as Sven moves ever so slightly. A giant egg sits beneath him. I stare at it then back at Sven. The pearly white egg has a dozen brown splotches on it, not only that, but it's bigger than me. I pull Sven close again and sob into his fur.

_Stop it… you knew this would happen… I'm just glad I got to be your guardian…_

I hold him tighter and scream.

"Sven if you leave I swear I'll kill myself!"

_No you won't… you have a family now… and an egg…_

I shudder and gasp. "No, no, no, no! I'm not ready for you to leave!"

Sven puts a paw on my hand and begins to glow.

_Mo… I'll always be with you… remember that…_

"Sv-Sven! Stop!"

Sven body slowly begins to deteriorate and fade. He smiles at me before he fully disappears.

"No!" I scream.

I dig into the ground, ripping grass and other plants away from the earth. Dirt digs itself under my chipped nails and I feel sores begin to open up on my hands.

"Sven! Sven get back here!" I scream into the ground.

I twist back around to Happy, who's petrified.

"Happy, help me!" I scream hoarsely.

Happy shakes his head slowly and I turn back to the hole I've dug.

"Solar Dragon Claws!" I say.

My nails quickly form into Dragon claws and I dig deeper into the dirt.

I hear slow footsteps behind me that quicken in step. Strong arms pull me from the ground.

"No! No, no I have to help him!"

"Morgana, calm down… it's me… Natsu!"

Something inside of me snaps. I rear back and scratch Natsu's face. I pull away snarling.

"N-Natsu…" I breathe.

Natsu lifts a hand up to his cut face and his eyes widen. He walks forward, his arms open, and begins to whisper something. But, I reel back. My eyes focused on his face.

"N-no…"

I twist around and run as fast as I can into the deeper part of the forest.

"Morgana! Come back!"

I hear Natsu scream behind me, but I run harder and faster until red fills my vision…

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh my Lord. I am so sorry for making you all wait, I was on vacation. Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the others. Until next time

Peace, Dudes~

MR


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5~

* * *

NATSU'S P.O.V

I rush through the woods. Me and Happy sniff at the air wildly, searching for Mo's precious scent. I hold onto her egg tightly, not letting it slip even a little bit.

"Mo!" Happy calls.

"Mo!" I shout.

"Where is she?" Happy asks worriedly. "She could get hurt."

"I don't know, Happy. But we have to find her, fast!"

A loud scream erupts through the trees and I stop abruptly, Happy slamming into the back of my head.

"Didja hear that?!" I say "It could be Mo!"

I run towards the noise as Happy chases after me.

"Be careful, Natsu!" he says.

I nod and leap into a clearing, whipping my head around. There!

A small heap lies in the middle of the clearing and I rush towards it.

"Morgana!" I scream.

She doesn't even quiver. I set down the egg quickly, but carefully and look her over. Large gashes are around her wrists and some around her thighs.

I breathe a sigh of relief to see her chest move ever so slightly. I nudge her cheek in hopes to get her to wake up. But her eyes stay firmly closed. Happy comes over and rests his paws against Mo's forehead.

"Is she going to be alright, Natsu?" he asks.

"I-I…don't know." I bow my head in shame.

I was supposed to be her protector. Her knight in flaming armor! I had promised myself that nothing would hurt her. I can't believe I failed. I sniff a little as a few tears plop down from my eyes.

I suddenly shove a fist into the air. Happy jumps, startled.

"Happy!" I roar "We're both gonna become stronger so we can protect Morgana and her new egg! Yeah!"

Happy jumps up "Aye Sir!"

I lean down and scoop Mo into my arms while Happy picks up the egg with a lot of effort. We then both nod at each other and run towards the Guild.

* * *

MO'S P.O.V

My eyes flutter open slowly. Wind rushes through my hair and I groan.

"Don't worry, Mo, we're almost there." A voice says reassuringly.

I moan, not recognizing the voice. My eyes close again and open.

* * *

The next time I wake up I'm apparently in some sort of building. A lot of people bustle around, voices overlapping. I groan and the crowd mumurs even louder. One of them comes forward and demands the crowd to be silent. The figure is short and bald. The person, I think it's a person, places a cool hand on my head.

"Dear child, what did you do to yourself?"

My eyes flutter closed again.

* * *

I finally wake up permanently. When I open my eyes I'm blinded by the searing light. I widen them though when I see that faces are pressed really close to my face.

"Ah!" I scream alarmed.

The group pulls back and I'm able to see their faces clearly. It's Juvia, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Wendy. I try to sit up but immediately regret it. I whimper in pain. Juvia and Wendy quickly rush towards me and frantically try to help me become comfortable. Erza chuckles and mutters something to Gray softly. He blushes but nods.

"Oi, Juvia, let's go and get something to eat, okay?" he says.

Juvia jumps and a blush blotches her pale cheeks. "H-hai, Gray-Sama. O-oh, b-but what of Mo-san?"

"I'll be watching her," Erza says, nodding in my direction.

Juvia nods slowly and follows Gray out the door, a blush still on her face.

Wendy finally snaps. She throws her skinny arms around my neck. I grunt, surprised at her strength.

"Uwagh!" she sobs "Onee-san! Never do that again!"

I scrunch my eyebrows together. Onee-san? Did not expect that one.

"Wendy, try to be careful!" Lucy exclaims.

I smile in her direction, but then I realize something. Sven.

Tears begin to form in my eyes. I sniff a little and Wendy pulls back.

"Oh no! Onee-san!" she exclaims "Did I hurt you?! Are you in pain?! I'll go get you some juice from the bar!"

I nod and she speeds out of the room, literally. Lucy comes over and puts an arm around my shoulders.

"Natsu told me, Erza, and Gray what happened. Then Gray told Juvia and Mira." She says.

I chuckle and then wince. "Where is Natsu?" I ask my voice incredibly hoarse.

Lucy and Erza exchange glances. "Uh, Mo, don't you think we should talk about what happened first?"

I shake my head firmly.

"B-but…"

"Lucy, I really don't want to talk about that." I say.

"Lucy, why don't you give me and Morgana a few seconds alone?" Erza says.

Lucy sighs but leaves the room. Erza sits at the foot of the medical bed and watches me.

"Why?" she asks.

"Why what?" I say.

"Don't give me that crap." She says darkly. "Why would you risk your life?"

I stare down at my lap, guilt apparent on my face. "I-I…"

I can't form the words. They lodge themselves in my throat. I cough and begin to cry. Erza comes over and sits next to me. She pulls me into a hug as I sob.

"I'm sorry!" I cry "I'm sorry!"

"Sshh, sshh." Erza shushes me softly. "It's all right."

I cry some more as Erza rubs my back and pats my hair. "You're fine, you're fine."

After I'm finished Erza takes a wet cloth and pats my eyes and cheeks, like a mother would.

"Arigato." I thank her.

"Now, why did you do it?" she asks.

I sniff and rub my wrists, which are now healed, much to my surprise. I then remember something about Lucy saying how Wendy can heal wounds.

"I-I killed Sven…" I whisper.

Erza looks down into her lap, her eyebrows frown in thought.

"Mo," she sighs "You didn't kill him."

"But I-"

"You didn't kill him. I knew it the moment I first saw him, he was destined to die."

I stare at her in anguish. What is she talking about?

As if reading my thoughts she says "I believe as your Guardian, Sven knew he would protect you at any cost. It was simply his time to go."

I frown, taking in what she said.

"Oh, and as for Natsu," she says walking to the door "He went to go get your 'gift' prepared."

I stare at her as she leaves the room.

_Natsu got me a gift?_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I walk around the medical room. My legs hurt from my pacing but I can't stand still. 'What's going on? Why hasn't anyone visited me? And what about Natsu? Does he hate me?'

I finally sit down on my medical bed and push my face into my face. The creaks open and I look up.

"Happy!" I cry out and rush over to give the Exceed a hug.

He hugs me back, tears in his eyes. "Mo! I'm sorry I didn't come over to visit you sooner! Natsu told me not to come and visit! He thought I'd ruin the surprise!"

I hug onto Happy tightly. "Aw, don't worry! I'm sorry that I've caused you so much trouble!" suddenly someone bursts in and we cry out in surprise.

"HAPPY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO MO-CHAN YET!"

I blush a little and squeeze onto Happy. "H-hi Natsu-kun." I whisper.

Natsu looks down at me and grins widely. "Glad to see your up and feeling better!" he says plopping down next to me.

I smile. "Y-yes. I feel much better, thanks to you."

Natsu looks away a blush on his face. I smile and scratch Happy behind the ears. At the sight of Natsu's face he leaps up, his white wings pop out.

"He lllliiiiiiiiikkessss you!" he purrs loudly.

Natsu's face becomes an even darker shade of red and he leaps up and chases Happy around the room.

I laugh so hard I fall over and then wince. Natsu stops his chasing and rushes over to me.

"You okay?" he asks worriedly.

I nod and giggle softly. "N-Natsu-kun, I'm perfectly fine."

He sighs and picks me up in a bridal style. I squeak when he tosses me on the bed. He grins and sits next to me. His warmth makes me begin to feel drowsy.

"Mmm, Natsu-kun?" I say groggily.

"Hm?" he mumbles.

"Erza said that you had a gift for me…"

Natsu stiffens and I feel his warmth bubble. "Sh-she did?"

"Mm-hm." I yawn and settle my head on his chest. "Ah, Natsu-kun is so warm."

He chuckles and pets my hair. "You take a nap. I'll still be here when you wake up."

I nod and give another yawn, my eyes slowly closing, giving away to sleep.

* * *

NATSU'S P.O.V

I blush deeply and look at Mo from the corner of my eye. Seeing her peaceful face I relaxe my muscles and wrap an arm around her. Happy giggles softly and I look over at him.

"What?" I ask.

"You do like her, Natsu!" he says.

I smirk and hold onto Mo tightly. "Yeah, I guess so."

Suddenly Erza and Lucy walk through the door. Erza cocks an eyebrow at my antics and Lucy laughs softly.

"So, does Natsu have a crush on our little Nature Mage?" she says coily.

I stiffen and shoot a glare towards her. "She isn't any normal Mage." I snarl. "She's a Dragon Slayer."

My Nakama stiffen. "What?!" they cry out at the same time.

"That's right." Happy says, settling himself on top of one of Mo's pillows. "Mo's a Solar Nature Dragon Slayer. From what I've seen, she's pretty powerful."

"What? You saw her use her magic?" Lucy asks.

"Aye," Happy mews "Well, it was more of an accident, actually. It was when she was trying to save Sven."

I stiffen at Happy's words and look over at Erza.

"Yo, Erza." I call out "Can you watch over Mo so I can go and get her gift?"

She smiles and nods. "Of course."

I move away from Mo and help her to lie down softly. I brush out her hair a bit and press my lips firmly against her forehead. I then turn towards the girls.

Erza is smiling brightly but Lucy has a worried expression plastered to her face.

"Hey, what's wrong Lu?" I ask walking over to her.

"Well," she looks down at the floor "If Morgana's a Dragon Slayer, she'd have a Dragon. Right?"

"Hm, yeah, why?" I ask and she looks up.

"Well, if Igneel, Metallica, and Grandine are missing then maybe Mo's Dragon is missing too."

I cock my head to the side. "Maybe…"

"Hmm…" Erza sighs "Well, let's just wait for now. Anyway, Natsu you should go and get Morgana's gift ready, I'll watch her."

I nod and look over to Happy. "Happy are ya-"

I cut myself off to only smile in happiness. Happy is curled up in a ball under Mo's chin, pressing himself against her neck.

"I guess not." I laugh and rush out of the room to get Mo's gift ready.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

When I wake up I sigh in happiness. Something warm is pressed against my neck. I cuddle against the thing. It suddenly pokes my and I jump back.

"H-Happy!" I say "Sorry about that."

Happy yawns and rubs at his eyes. "Nyah, it's okay Mo-san."

I stretch out and get up off the bed. I frown at the small brown package sitting in the floor near the door. 'Is this Natsu's gift?'

I walk over and pick the box. On it is a small note.

'Dear Mo,

can you please wear this? Thanks!

-Natsu'

I frown and open up the box. A beautiful green dress spills out onto the floor. I pick it up and smile at it. It's long, but flares out at the ankles. The color is of a vibrant emerald that darkens into a lusty black as it reaches the hem. It's has a single strap and a large slit runs up the side. I rustle the dress and another note falls out from the inside folds.

I pick up the note and unfold it while keeping the dress in the crook of my left arm.

'Dear Mo,

Sorry if you hate the dress, but Erza picked it out! Blame her! After you're done getting changed meet me down by the bar.

-Natsu'

I smile and then shoot a glare at Happy.

"Go on, scat!" I say.

He cocks his head "Why?" he asks.

I sigh exasperated "You're a boy!"

"Am not!" Happy says "I'm a cat!"

I face palm and look at him. "You're a boy cat."

"That's true." Happy purrs and flies out the open window.

I quickly close it and the drapes and strip down to my underclothes. I then slip on the pretty dress. Almost at once my hair pops into a braid pinned to the side by a black glass flower. Make-up works itself onto my face and I rush to the mirror near the door. I gasp at my reflection. My lashes are elongated by black mascara and shiny black eye shadow dances on my eyelids. My lips are coated in a glossy red lipstick.

I stare at the strange girl in the mirror. She's so pretty.

"Wow…" I breathe.

I swallow and walk out of the medical room. I glance around at the crowd of my Nakama. They all cheer once they see me. I blush and wave.

"Mo-chan!" Wendy says jumping into my arms.

She wears a pretty blue dress with a white sash. Her blue hair is braided and pinned into a bun while a long white feather perches atop her head. She wears no make-up except for blue eyeliner. I smile down at the little beauty.

"Wendy!" I say "You look so pretty!"

She beams and twirls around, causing the dress to float up a bit.

"Thank you!" she squeals. "You look even prettier!"

I smile and hug her tightly.

"Morgana!" I look up from the hug to meet eyes with wide doe eyes.

"Juvia?!" I say.

She smiles and nods. Her dress is straight blue with a black ivy pattern on the side that grows around the waist. Her large eyes are ringed in black eyeliner and her lashes are coated in mascara. Her hair is in corkscrews that are tied into a ponytail with a black ribbon. A silver necklace is around her neck. It has a crystal in the shape of a snowflake on it.

"Juvia, you look so gorgeous!" I exclaim, hugging her.

She hugs me tightly and pulls back.

"Juvia is so happy to see her friend is well again!" she says.

I nod and grin. "Yeah."

"Hey, girls!"

We turn to see a pair of beautiful girls.

"Hi Erza, Lucy!" I say.

Lucy is wearing a white dress that stops just above her knees. Rainbow colored sparkled cover her dress and her hair is curled into one long string. She wears no make-up at all. Around her neck is a long blue necklace. She looks simple, yet elegant at the same time.

Erza on the other hand wears a long red dress. It's made of a velvet material and around her waist is a dark purple ribbon. Two slits run up along the sides instead of one like mine. Her eyelids are dusted with a magenta color and her long red hair flares around her face, making it look angelic. Her lips are coated in a clear lip gloss.

Lucy trots over to me and hugs my shoulders.

"Can I ask what the occasion is?" I ask timidly.

Erza chuckles and pats my arm.

"It's the celebration of your recovery." She says.

"Yeah!" Lucy puts in "You didn't think we'd forget did you?"

I shake my head and grin "No way."

Wendy grabs onto my hand and begins to pull me towards the bar where Mira sits. She still wears her regular outfit, though her hair is now gleaming and covered in golden glitter.

"Hi there, Mo-chan!" she beams and holds out a cup of juice for me "Glad to see you feeling better."

"Thank you, Mira Jane." I reply and take a sip of the juice.

I remember the note and look up at Mira.

"Hey, Mira, do you know where Natsu-kun is?" I ask her.

She smiles sadly. "Nope, but he asked me to give you this."

She holds out a neatly folded envelope and I take it from her hands. I sit on one of the stools and open the letter slowly. I read the words printed neatly on the white parchment.

'Dear Mo,

Sorry I didn't see you when you first got out. But I needed to still get ready. Could you meet me at the bridge in the park? I promise you won't be disappointed.

-Natsu'

I smile and nod a thank you to Mira Jane.

"Be careful as you leave, Mo-san." Juvia pleads "Juvia does not want her friend to get hurt."

I smile and hug Juvia. "Don't worry I'll be fine."

I wave to the girls and head out the Guild entrance.

* * *

As I walk down the streets people chatter excitedly and point towards me. I ignore them and walk quickly to the park. Once I arrive there I rush to the bridge. I had come to the park thousands of times before with Sven so I can't help but feel a pang of hurt in my chest. I swallow and walk onto the bridge. My bare feet barely make a sound as I reach the center of the obstacle.

I breathe in the fresh air and gaze over the railing and look over the flowing river. I smile at the shimmering fish that swim to and fro. Happy would love if I bring him back a fish, but I don't want to kill these pretty creatures. I sigh and glance around me. The park is almost empty and I frown. He did ask for the park, right?

I look down at my feet and wiggle my toes a bit. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I dipped my feet into the water. I walk around the bridge, down to the river. I settle myself down next to the current and dip my feet into the crystal water. It's warm, perfect for a night like this.

I smile happily and look up at the evening sky. Suddenly a loud shout erupts from behind me. I jump and twist around. I giggle at what I see. Gray lies out on the ground, a miffed look on his face.

"Gray-sama!" a voice cries out.

Juvia rushes from behind the bush and rushes towards the fallen Ice-Make Mage. She helps him onto his feet and they walk over to me. I stand up and take in Gray's appearance. He wears a dark navy button down shirt with the sleeves roled up and a pair of black dress pants. His black dress shoes are shiny from obvious polishing.

"Hello you two," I say, eyeing Gray's hand on Juvia's waist. "What are you up to?"

"Ugh," Gray groans and holds out a piece of paper for me "That stupid Fire-Head wanted me to give this to you."

I take the note and frown. The writing looks much more hurrid as if he were in a rush while writing it out.

'Dear Mo,

Again! I can't believe this. I'm pretty bad aren't I? Anyway, I asked Slanty-Eyes to give you this note while I finish up. I really should be faster, huh? After you're done reading this note I should be done. Come over to clock tower, 'kay?

-Natsu'

Gray groans again and I look up at him.

"Honestly!" he says, exasperated "You think he'd be prepared already! I mean he's had all day to work on this!"

Juvia giggles and wraps her arms around Gray's torso.

"Juvia's sure he's almost done, Mo-san!" she says "Gray-sama and Juvia were on their way to see the firefly grove, Gray-sama's orders."

I smile. Good thing too, it's about time he started to interact with her.

"Okay." I laugh at Gray's blush "I should get going then."

I wave a goodbye and begin to jog towards the tall clock tower in the center of town. A few people walk idly and I catch a glimpse of Erza and… someone with blue hair? He doesn't look familiar. I want to go and see who Erza's with, but decide not to. They look like they're having a good time.

As I begin to get closer to the tower, soft music begins to reach my ears. I smile and welcome the calming tune. I finally reach the clock tower and lean against the polished river stoned walls. It's very peaceful with the music playing. Suddenly a sweet yet spicy smell hits my nose. My stomach growls unexpectedly and I give a breathy laugh. The music grows a little louder and a small shadow falls over me. I look up and smile.

"Happy?" I ask the blue Exceed in surprise.

He nods and beckones me to follow him. I nod and follow the cat into the tower and up a small flight of stairs. Once we reach the top I almost cry in happiness. The scene before me is gorgeous. A small table sits in the center of the room, covered by a red satin sheet. A vase sits upon the table, a white rose sticking elegantly out of it. Two chairs are tucked neatly under the cloth and two white plates sit upon the table. Silverware is polished to perfection and I can't help but let a tear slip out from my eyes. Thousands of candles are littered around the room, each letting off different colored flames.

"Yo."

I twist around and slam a fist around to my visitor. They cry out and hit the floor with a thud.

"N-Natsu!" I cry out and desperately help him up "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

He whimpers a little and gives me a cheeky grin. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I sigh in relief and help him to his feet. I widen my eyes at what he's wearing, a red silken button down shirt and a pair of black dress pants. His hair is still spikey as usual and he continues to wear his checkered scarf.

"Um, Natsu," I turn back to the beautiful décor "What is going on?"

Natsu smiles sheepishly and leads me towards the table. He pulls out a chair and I sit down. I nod my thanks and scotch closer to the table. Natsu settles himself across from me.

"How did you do all this?" I ask.

"Well," Natsu clears his throat "it was kinda Lucy and Erza's idea."

I smile and look down into my lap. Natsu tilts his head and I snap my head up. A strange noise pinches at my ears. Are those wings flapping?

"Ah, right on time," Natsu beams and gets up to open one of the tower's windows.

Happy flaps into the room, a silver platter in his paws. I cock an eyebrow as he sets the plate down on the table.

"Hiya, Mo!" he mews and hugs me neck.

I gladly hug him back. "Hey there Happy."

"Natsu!" he says leaping from me and into the air "I got you the stuff you asked for!"

Natsu nods and Happy gives me one last hug before he zooms out the window. Natsu sits back down and pulls the cover off the platter. A large silver colored fish sits on the plate, colorful greens surround it. Natsu groans and I laugh. This was obviously Happy's doing.

"It's okay," I say nodding to the fish.

"But, you don't eat meat." He sighs looking at me sadly.

I smile and nod "That's true, but maybe I could make an exception this one time."

Natsu smiles happily and nods. He cuts us both a piece of the fish and we eat in silence for a bit. I have to admit, I do feel like vomiting up all the fish, but I keep it down, for Natsu's sake. After we finish Natsu begins to pass some time by staring intently at me. I blush and smile at him.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" I ask.

"Hm?" he says, looking up "Oh, I was just wondering what kind of ice-cream you'd be interested in…"

I tilt my head a bit. "But, Natsu, I thought you hated everything cold."

He smiles coyly "I think I can make an exception this once."

I beam and he helps me out of my seat. He pulls me over to the window and I falter in my step.

"Uh-um, Natsu, what are you-" I begin to say

Natsu pulls me onto his back and leaps out the window. For a second, I'm so shocked I don't say a thing. But then I freak out and tighten my grip around Natsu's neck. He gasps and lands perfectly on the ground. I don't loosen my grip one bit. He chuckles and proes my arms away from him.

"Are you alright?" he asks looking at me from over his shoulder.

I probably look scared out of my mind, because Natsu laughs and pats my head. I drop from his back completely and he turns around. He smiles and holds out his hand. I take it carefully and he pulls me down the street. I laugh at his childness and he chuckles. He picks up speed and I easily keep up with him. We run throughout the different streets and a few alleys until we reach where Natsu apparently wanted to bring me.

"Here we are!" he says proudly.

The area is a small area inside of an alley. Flowers grow out of cracks and a small blanket has been lain out. A rather large wooden crate is set against the wall and some kind of grass overflows out of it. I look back at Natsu and he smiles. He leads me over to the blanket and helps me settle down. He blushes and looks away. I cock my head and gently reach out to Natus's face. I place a hand on his cheek and he looks over to me. He smiles and pulls me into a hug. I gladly hug him back. When he pulls away I see that his eyes dart over to the wooden crate.

"Mo…" he says "I wanted to do this little thing for you."

I smile "I kinda guessed that."

"Well," he says rubbing the back of his head. "I guess Erza ruined the surprise by telling you there was a surprise."

I giggle softly and Natsu stands up. He walks over to the crate and reaches his hands into the box. He grunts a little and pulls out a large ovalic sphere from the inside. I gasp at the large egg in his clutches. He walks back over and gently places the egg in front of me. I feel tears begin to prick my eyes.

"N-Natsu-kun." I whisper "Wh-where did you-"

"I got it after Sven died." He sighs sitting down across from the egg "I protected it up until now."

I place my palm against the egg and give a hoarse laugh. The warmth eminting from the egg seemed to heat it after I touched it.

"Thank you!" I cry reaching over to hug Natsu.

He laughs and pulls away. "Yeah, no problem."

I hug the egg and smile happily. "Don't worry little guy. I'll protect you."

Natsu grins and stands up. He holds out his hand and I take it. I grunt a little, surprised at the weight of the egg. Natsu laughs.

"It's heavy isn't it?"

I nod and move the egg so it's in a better holding position. After that I follow Natsu back to the Guild. He stops in front of it and I do too. The sounds of laughter and cheering literally erupts from the inside of the Guild and I laugh. I turn towards Natsu and grin.

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you…for this night…" I then lean up and kiss his cheek quickly before I run inside of the large building.

* * *

NATSU P.O.V

I stare after Mo's running figure, a strange heat floods my face. I look down at the ground and smile. She kissed me! Even if it wasn't on the lips it was still a real kiss!

I throw a fist in the air and shout happily. I then rush into the Guild after her.


End file.
